1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding bearing, a sliding bearing unit including the same, and a motor including the bearing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a bearing is incorporated in motors to be mounted to electric devices such as an exhaust fan, and the bearing supports a rotary-side member (for example, rotary shaft of the motor) with respect to a static-side member in a freely rotatable manner. For uses of this type, there has been suitably used what is called a rolling bearing including the following as components: an outer race; an inner race; a plurality of rolling elements arranged between the inner and outer races; and a retainer for equiangularly retaining the rolling elements (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).